Main Assassine
by Daft-Imagination
Summary: Certains la sentent arriver. D'autres pas. Certains la trouvent anodine. D'autres pas. Moi ? Je pensais déjà avoir mon opinion sur le sujet. Sauf qu'elle m'était totalement étrangère. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'atteigne le visage, le cœur et l'esprit... Ta gifle.
1. Route en Taxi

**Main Assassine**

Warning ! - DM/HP-

Genre : Romance.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Ce récit ne comporte aucune indication, aucune référence quelconque sur l'univers magique inventé par J.K Rowling. Donc oui. Je suppose qu'il s'agit là d'un UA.

► A tous les fans de FN&lM (et aux autres bien sûr !), je vous présente un des derniers « bébé », sorti de mon imagination. Pour ceux qui suivent FN&lM, je tiens à vous préciser que cette fiction ne ressemble en rien à celle que je suis entrain d'écrire parallèlement. Donc ne soyez pas trop déçu si _Main Assassine_ s'éloigne complètement de l'Univers farfelu de FN&lM. Cette histoire se passe en huis clos et est bien moins innovatrice. Cette fiction sera beaucoup plus centrée sur la psychologie des personnages et sur leurs sentiments. Sans pour autant être un ramassis de guimauve, ni un tissu noirâtre de sentiments, ce récit s'adresse aux personnes qui peut être, on perdu foi en la vie à deux, à la notion de couple ou bien à l'Amour en général. _Main Assassine_ est l'occasion idéale pour moi de me transporter dans un autre "style" d'écriture.

► Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Route en Taxi<p>

« _Tu peux tout balancer. Tout. _

_Les meubles, les rideaux, les tapis, mes bouquins, tes CDs, ta télé, la radio, mes portraits, tes portraits, nos photos, mes vêtements, mes chaussures, la vaisselle, les plantes vertes, mon PC, tes bibelots, mes bijoux, tout... _

_Tu peux absolument tout balancer si ça te chante. Fais toi plaisir. Fous y le feu si tu le veux. Tu peux tout bruler. Tu peux tout briser. Tout. Fenêtres, sentiments, carrelage, habitudes, écrans, miroirs,...  
><em>

_Fait ce que tu veux. Déchire mon prénom de ces papiers qui ne valent plus rien. Hurle moi dessus. Cri. Noie ton esprit dans cette fureur sans nom. Et coule.  
><em>

_Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de m'en foutre royalement._ »

Ces mots étaient exagérés... Vraiment exagérés. Honteusement exagérés. D'un hyperbolisme sans faille. Et pourtant... Je les avais adoré la première fois que je les avais lu. Je les adorais toujours autant. Aujourd'hui encore plus même.

Ils me fracassaient l'esprit depuis que j'étais parti.

Assis à l'arrière de ce taxi, la radio allumée, j'écoutais sans aucune peine l'animateur discuter avec ses invités. Une blague, des éclats de rire. C'était débile, c'était con, sans intérêt, mais j'écoutais. J'écoutais vraiment.

Puis une femme se présenta. Elle se mit à parler, à parler... Et à parler. De sa vie, de son boulot, de son mec, de sa sœur, de son chien. Son récit, parfois interrompu par quelques interventions d'animateurs bien trop présents n'en finissait pas, et moi, auditeur involontaire de la station, me moquais éperdument de son histoire... Et aussi visiblement que probablement, je n'étais pas le seul.

Tout comme des milliers d'autres inconnus, je ne savais pas pourquoi cette femme avait été invitée. Mais sa présence semblait être celle qui comptait le plus. Apparemment.

Lorsque son récit prit fin, je me demandai combien de personnes l'avaient réellement écoutée, et combien parmi celles qui l'avaient fait étaient en ce moment même assises tout comme moi à l'arrière d'une automobile. Probabilités incertaines.

Enfin, l'animateur annonça le nom d'une chanson que je connaissais. Une demande d'un auditeur. La chanson était plutôt triste et mélancolique. Les paroles contaient l'histoire d'une femme ou d'un homme, bref de quelqu'un, qui se perdait. De quelqu'un à limite de la dérive, de la perdition. De quelqu'un qui n'en finissait pas de se perdre en se cherchant. Le rythme lancinant et le refrain entêtant contrastaient divinement avec les voix teintées d'une ironique légèreté. C'était beau, triste... Et drôle. Tristement drôle ! De la même façon que l'étaient ces lignes, ces phrases exagérées qui refusaient de quitter ma mémoire pourtant sélective.

D'habitude, je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce genre de chanson. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander, et ce dès les premières notes, si la personne qui l'avait choisie était elle-même triste et seule... Un peu comme je l'étais. En beaucoup plus. Je me demandais si elle aussi était prise des mêmes états d'âme que moi, et si elle s'en remettrait. Pris dans cette ambiance couleur sépia dont j'avais perdu l'habitude, je me surpris à apprécier la musique, allant même jusqu'à fredonner le couplet. Je réalisais alors que je portais plus que ma propre peine.

Il était vingt-deux heures, le taxi roulait depuis environ une demie-heure. Peut être même moins... Ou plus. Je l'ignorais.

J'observais de ma fenêtre les éclats de vie lumineux qui me rappelaient à quoi ressemblait une ville durant la nuit, tout en ignorant superbement les chiffres défilant sur le petit compteur en face de moi et préférant de loin l'image de ce couple de personnes âgées entrain de marcher sur l'un de ces trottoirs dégueulasses main dans la main.

Image en voie de disparition.

Dans la poche de mon manteaux noir, je devinais plus que je ne sentais ou ne voyais, l'écran de mon portable lumineux afficher un unique mot, son prénom, Draco.

Je n'étais pas le genre de personnes têtues et obstinées au point d'en devenir enfantines. Je n'étais pas le genre de personne à fuir mes responsabilités ou mon quotidien. Je n'étais pas non plus du genre à fuir à la moindre dispute ou à la moindre engueulade. J'avais passé cet âge là. Et ce n'était pas parce que je ne voulais pas lui parler que je ne décrochais pas. Vraiment.

Je n'avais juste plus rien à lui dire.

Je n'aimais pas les conflits, les incartades, les engueulades. J'en avais trop gouté lorsque j'étais enfant et adolescent, mon caractère tête brûlée me jouant plus d'une fois de mauvais tours, j'avais appris avec le temps à me tasser, à me tempérer. Peut être trop.

Car ce soir, l'adulte soit disant mature que j'étais m'était totalement étranger. Ces actions n'étaient pas miennes, ces doutes et ces regrets non plus. Autrement je ne serais pas parti sans prendre mes valises.

Non.

Et pourtant j'aurais sûrement du.

J'étais rentré plus tard que d'habitude. Ça m'arrivait parfois. Je m'étais arrêté pour faire quelques courses, sachant très bien qu'il n'aimait pas les faire. Il n'y avait rien à dire. _Je_ n'avais rien de plus à dire. Les paquets chargés parlaient pour moi. Mais de toute évidence, ça ne suffisait pas. La dispute éclata. Pris entre sa jalousie mal placée et ses réflexions merdiques à souhait, ce que je détestais vivre le plus au monde était entrain de se passer sans que je ne puisse amortir quoi que se soit. Pour une raison que j'ignorais encore, la colère qui nous anima nous poussa dans nos retranchements les plus sordides. C'était absurde, c'était tout sauf rationnel, c'était explosif. Ce n'était plus moi.

Jamais je ne l'avais autant détesté qu'à cet instant précis. Jamais. Pas même lorsque nous nous bagarrions pour des pommes lorsqu'on était gamin, pas même lorsqu'il me provoquait sans cesse juste pour se prouver son existence, pas même lorsqu'il me snobait, moi et mes meilleurs amis étalant son argent dont il ne savait plus quoi faire, pas même lorsqu'il me rabaissait et m'humiliait comme le moins que rien qu'il pensait que j'étais. Pas même.

Et c'était fou.

Elle partit sans même que je ne la vois, elle claqua l'air de son son répugnant et me brûla la joue.

Elle nous refroidit considérablement, nous figea, nous statufia.

Les courses avaient été balancées à travers toute la cuisine et la salle à manger. Le carnage s'élevait à un paquet de farine et de pâtes renversés, à une grappe de tomates écrasée, à deux assiettes et un vase brisés, à un tableau décroché -le sien, le moche, celui acheté à dix-mille livres chez son amie galeriste contemporaine-, à deux chaises retournées, à trois livres à jeter puis à racheter et à un parquet à nettoyer.

Je me souvins avoir longtemps observer l'état déplorable de l'appartement avant de pouvoir me recentrer sur son geste et l'étendue de sa portée. Bien que ça soit surtout ses excuses et suppliques presque pitoyables qui me firent réaliser.

Et il y avait de quoi.

J'étais complètement à masse, à la ramasse même. Enfaite, je crois que j'avais simplement mal. Partout. Au sens propre comme au figuré. J'avais non seulement mal, mais aussi du mal à me rendre compte. Mes fondations étaient lentement entrain de s'effriter, mes convictions et mes valeurs entrain de s'écrouler. Une gifle, ça n'était pas anodin, ça n'était pas plaisant à recevoir, ça n'était pas quelque chose de facilement excusable, peut être que ça ne l'était d'ailleurs pas... Une gifle c'était tout sauf rien. Je me rendis compte que les mots claque, gifle, coup et baigne étaient entrain de s'accaparer toute ma raison. Après la gifle qu'il y avait-il ?

J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. De respirer.

Rien qu'un peu.

Le moi braillard et débrouillard que j'avais terré et tu ne se serait certainement pas privé de se barrer sans aucune autre forme de procès, avec en extra un joli crochet droit dans sa gueule d'ange à cet homme que j'aimais et côtoyais depuis près de sept ans. Le moi de dix-sept ans n'aurait jamais accepté cette gifle, il n'aurait même pas essayé de comprendre les raisons d'un tel acte. Raisons que je ne trouvais d'ailleurs toujours pas moi même.

Les pots cassés avaient du mal à se recoller, et à moins d'être un de ces artistes contemporains, la beauté déformée des choses et des objets avaient définitivement de la peine à trouver leur grâce auprès de mes yeux émeraudes.

- Arrêtez-vous là s'il-vous-plait, demandais-je enfin au chauffeur de taxi en désignant de la tête le parking d'un restaurant familial.

- Comme vous voudrez jeune homme, me répondit-il d'une voix un peu graveleuse.

La voiture s'engagea alors sur le parc de stationnement et s'arrêta.

- Combien vous dois-je ?

- Cent trente-deux livres, s'il-vous-plait.

Je payai sans dire un mot face au montant exigé, ça n'était pas ma carte de crédit. Lorsque je me décidai enfin à jeter un coup d'œil sur mon téléphone pour comptabiliser le nombre d'appels manqués, je vis son prénom apparaître à nouveau sur l'écran. Je m'avançai alors vers le restaurant lumineux et décrochai.

- Où es-tu ? me demanda une voix sèche et grave.

- Je m'apprête à manger quelque chose, puisque le repas de ce soir s'est transformé en une sorte de ragout pour parquet ciré, répliquais-je amer.

- Pour la deuxième fois, je te demande où tu es ! dit-il en haussa sensiblement le ton.

- Dans une chaîne des restaurants "Prêt-à-Manger", répondis-je en me mettant au bout d'une file d'attente.

- Lequel ? grogna-t-il.

- Parce que tu penses vraiment que je vais te le dire ? demandais-je froidement. Mais tu me prends pour quoi Draco ? repris-je sur le même ton avant de raccrocher.

Je soufflais agacé et éteins mon appareil. Ce soir il n'y aurait pas de réconciliation sur l'oreiller, pas de baise animale et désespérée comme nous en avions déjà eu, pas d'amour non plus. Ce soir il n'y aurait pas de mots dégoulinants de miel et de dîner aux chandelles pour pardonner. Ce soir il n'y aurait rien de tout ça. Ce soir j'étais profondément seul. Juste moi et mon ombre, et putain que ça faisait du bien.

* * *

><p>Posté le 2902/12

Note : J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! A bientôt !


	2. Vide Bordélique

Warning ! UA -Slash DM/HP-

Genre : Romance.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Ce récit ne comporte aucune indication, aucune référence quelconque sur l'univers magique inventé par J.K Rowling.

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► **Je sais.** J'ai du retard... La vérité c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps pour écrire ce nouveau chapitre. Aaaah~ Flémagite aiguë, quand tu nous tiens ! Mais l'essentiel c'est qu'il est là. D'ailleurs en ce qui concerne le rythme de publication de cette fiction, je pense que je posterai un chapitre par mois (en fin de mois) car il me faut du temps pour agencer mes idées et le scénario. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : Vide Bordélique<p>

«_ Le temps n'avait pas pris la peine de s'arrêter pour moi. Les aiguilles de l'horloge s'amusaient à transpercer mon corps aussi doucement que les secondes défilaient, et seuls les puissants battement de mon cœur me rappelaient à quel point j'étais effrayé. Tout était entrain de s'écrouler. Les fondements même de nos vies étaient entrain de voler en éclats, mes quatre murs porteurs tombaient en poussières. J'agonisais. Je suffoquais._

_Non loin de mon cœur, comme éjectés par une trop forte pulsation, reposaient les restes de nos souvenirs heureux. Ne t'en déplaise, mon Amour, la vie se meurt. Nos désirs n'étaient qu'illusion vaine, langueur extrême de nos deux corps enlacés._

_Périssaient secondes après secondes les connexions qui nous maintenaient en vie, et sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, les observais t'éloigner de moi..._»

Parmi toutes les affaires à ramasser et à nettoyer, perdu au milieu d'un ramassis d'objets à peine reconnaissables, seul ce bout de papier écorné m'avait réellement interpellé. Tombé près du vase brisé, situé entre la table basse et notre sofa noir, sur le sol mouillé, il m'avait presque comme appelé... Et je n'avais eu d'yeux que pour lui...

Sans doute parce que je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi.

Littéralement.

La page orpheline et déchirée d'un de tes livres se tenait à présent entre mes mains pâles. La numéro quatre. Je ne savais pas à quel livre elle était reliée, c'était la première fois que je lisais ces mots. Il paraissait même étrange que je ne découvre que cette feuille abandonnée sur le parquet, sans même retrouver à ses côtés le livre dont elle était extraite. Le hasard était étrangement troublant parfois. Ici, de toute façon, aucun livre ne m'appartenait. Ils étaient tous à toi, et ne partageant pas réellement ton goût pour la littérature, je ne m'étais jamais plongé dans une de leur lecture. En revanche, j'aurais acheté le moindre de ces bouquins ennuyeux à la moindre de tes requêtes. Tu les aurais tous eu. Je te les aurais tous donné.

Mais les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples entre nous. Ça, je l'avais compris avec le temps... Et du temps, il m'en avait fallu.

Fallu pour m'empêcher de t'offrir toutes les choses que tu regardais d'un air rêveur, pour te convaincre d'habiter avec moi, pour te laisser payer la moitié des charges, pour accepter que tu continues de travailler, pour apprendre à te comprendre.

Et c'était parfois difficile... J'avais les moyens de tout te donner, mais toi, tu ne voulais rien. Rien de plus que tu ne pouvais déjà t'acheter par toi-même... C'était exaspérant. Ton indépendance m'exaspérait.

Sauf que le temps avait rapidement transformé cette exaspération en peur. En farouche peur de te voir partir... Seul, avec un ou une autre, peu importait le cas, l'idée seule m'était insupportable. Car d'aussi loin que je me rappelais, j'avais toujours été attiré et fasciné par toi... Jusqu'à en tomber amoureux. Définitivement et irrémédiablement amoureux.

Nous nous battions souvent lorsque nous étions jeunes. Enfin... En réalité, je te provoquais souvent pour que nous nous battions. Au collège, au lycée, à la fac. Forçant une connexion, _notre_ connexion, m'immiscent infatigablement dans ton quotidien, te montrant que j'existais, n'existant désespérément qu'à travers _ça_. Oui j'étais infecte et dégueulasse. Oui j'ai souvent mérité tes crochets droits. Oui je ne supportais pas tes amis. Oui je n'ai toujours aimé que toi.

Et ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles.

J'aurais pu continuer de te rendre la vie impossible à m'y inviter par la force encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu m'y laisses irrémédiablement entrer... Je sais que j'aurais eu les moyens et la ténacité de le faire jusqu'à ma mort. Mais je sais aussi qu'avec le temps, ton intérêt pour ma personne se serait incontestablement amoindri... Tu aurais rencontré d'autres personnes, des amis, des ennemis, des amants ou des maîtresses. Des gens... Autres que moi. Or, ce que moi je voulais, c'était devenir ton centre de gravitation et de gravité. Telle la terre tournant autour du soleil sans jamais se brûler, ou la tendre Pomme de Newton retombant toujours vers son ami le sol.

J'étais possessif.

Doux euphémisme.

Souvent possessif à t'étouffer, j'en avais conscience. Pleinement. Mais bien que possessif, je n'étais pas du genre à te revendiquer comme mien. Ta vie t'appartenait. Entièrement. J'étais juste possessif à vouloir tout mettre en œuvre pour te garder près de moi. Pour que tu ne me quittes pas... Et pour que si jamais cela arrivait une, deux, trois fois... Tu me reviennes à chaque fois... Sans avoir à regretter ton choix.

Heureux, épanoui et comblé. Voilà le Harry que je m'efforçais de rendre. Ton bonheur m'était simplement indispensable... Quitte à ce qu'il entre en contradiction avec mes propres valeurs... Parfois.

Car tout comme toi, il existait certaines choses sur lesquelles je ne pouvais faire de concessions. A commencer par mon caractère exclusif. J'avais eu beau travailler dessus, rien n'y avait jamais fait. Face à toi, j'essayais de me contenir au mieux, me rendant moins oppressant, moins quémandant de ta présence.

J'avais eu du mal à te courtiser. J'avais eu de la peine à te faire comprendre que je t'aimais _vraiment_, et qu'aucune de mes actions n'étaient des pièges ou autres humiliations... Et il t'avait toi-même fallu du temps pour ne serait-ce te faire à cette idée.

Mais j'avais attendu... J'avais même réussi à me faire des alliés, tes propres meilleurs amis. Ravalant ma fierté, je m'étais excusé, leur expliquant maladroitement qu'il n'y avait que toi, et que je les avais toujours enviés de t'être si proches et chers. Oh que je les avais haïs ! D'une manière totalement irrationnelle et indéfinissable. A l'époque, ces sentiments m'avaient complètement dépassé, si bien que je m'étais caché derrière de miséreuses excuses afin de justifier mes actes. Ils me bouffèrent, m'épuisèrent, me faisant perdre toute notion de contrôle, me guidant vers ces insultes à vomir. A dégueuler autant que ce que j'éprouvais était réel. Jamais je n'avais envié autant Granger et sa satanée intelligence que le jour où elle me dit ce « _Je le savais... _». Parce qu'elle savait oui. Elle savait à quel point je te disséquais du regard, notant tes habitudes, tes expressions, jalousant les personnes qui te parlaient confortablement... Soit à peu près tout le monde. Elle le savait à quel point tu m'obsédais. Elle savait à quel point je t'aimais, tout comme elle doit encore le savoir, à quel point je t'aime toujours. Une traite s'installa entre eux et moi et leur aide me fut nécessaire et précieuse.

Au fond, mon comportement avait toujours été assez pathétique. Aussi pathétique qu'une personne amoureuse pouvait-être.

Parce qu'elles l'étaient souvent.

L'amour tuait, l'amour rendait fou, l'amour rendait heureux. L'Amour était un compagnon de route si dingue qu'à l'attitude aléatoire... Et il nous avait longtemps effrayé. Peut être nous effrayait-il encore un peu.

Il était angoissant de ne pas connaître ses limites, de ne pas pouvoir savoir à quel point nous pouvions être asservis par lui. De méconnaître ce qui nous rendait meilleur et pire.

A croire que pour ma part, ce soir, j'étais devenu ce qu'il y avait de pire.

Car pour que tu m'aimes jusqu'à la fin, j'ignorais ce dont j'étais capable... Ou au contraire, n'en avais que trop conscience.

Tout n'avait été que cris, fracas et mots blessants jusqu'à cette gifle. Jusqu'à ma main sur ta joue. Je l'avais vu partir. Si vite qu'elle aurait pu n'être qu'un simple acte de notre imagination. Mais le claquement, le picotement insistant au bout de mes doigts, la trace rouge sur ton visage étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de bien réel.

Elle renversa mon esprit. Tout comme nous avions rendu l'appartement, mes pensées étaient sans dessus-dessous. Des minutes intensément longues furent nécessaires au tissage d'une infime partie d'idées constructives. Réflexions dont j'étais incapable d'en saisir le fil, tout se mélangeant et s'emmêlant dans mon esprit.

Lorsque ce dernier me revint, tu n'étais plus là.

Depuis que tu étais parti, je n'avais cessé de t'appeler. Et lorsque, enfin, tu m'avais répondu, je n'avais pas résisté à ma nature et avais exigé de savoir où tu t'en étais allé... Mon caractère s'était retrouvé acculé face à la brusque folie qui s'était emparée de nous quelques heures plus tôt.

Ton retard m'avait mis hors de moi. Il m'en avait fallu si peu pour mes barrières ne cèdent, laissant place à ces sentiments inconditionnels, ne relevant absolument plus de la raison. Te faire m'aimer avait été si compliqué, si laborieux, qu'à présent un rien pouvait me faire craindre ton départ.

Mais même en sachant cela, j'avais merdé.

Tu m'avais raccroché au nez.

Et j'étais mort d'inquiétude...

Parce que je savais que je devrais attendre, attendre dans l'angoisse de ne pas te voir franchir le seuil de cette porte à nouveau, t'attendre peut être aussi vainement que désespérément.

Car toi, tu avais certainement les moyens t'autorisant de me quitter à jamais. Ton caractère têtu et entier que j'aimais pourtant tant, se révélant être ton meilleur avocat. Et des excuses pour te donner le courage de te barrer, tu en avais certainement des tas.

« _L'Amour ne justifie pas tout._ » C'est ce que tu me répétais souvent, si bien qu'aujourd'hui j'étais effrayé que tu ne suives ce mantra infernal sans la moindre pitié à mon égard.

Ne resterait alors plus que moi. Ne resterait alors plus que des années de souvenirs entre nous deux... Et au delà de la douleur de ton départ, celle de n'avoir même pas pu y assister correctement...

Pieds nus sur le parquet dégueulasse, la poigne fermement accrochée à la page déchirée, les yeux rivés sur le téléphone, j'attendais ton retour.

Puis, fatigué de se confronter au désordre de notre Amour, mes pas me menèrent à la fenêtre.

Au dehors, la vie nocturne étaient entrain de vibrer. J'observais la ville et ses éternelles lumières, devinant le ronflement des moteurs et le bruit de la foule. De mon poste, je pouvais aisément distinguer quelques commerces encore ouverts en contre-bas. Marchant sur les trottoirs infernaux de Londres, se serraient des familles entières, des hommes, des femmes, des adolescents, des jeunes, des vieux, des couples... Des inconnus qui peut être de la même façon que moi, s'étaient un jour retrouvé à mutiler la personne dont ils étaient épris... Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je voulais me mélanger à eux, moi Draco Malfoy, richissime héritier de la firme Malfoy Corp' Compagnie, voulais aller à leur rencontre, leur parler de moi, de nous, et surtout... De toi. Leur expliquer notre histoire, notre parcours, leur faire savoir que je t'aimais, que je ne l'avais pas voulu cette gifle. Pour la première fois de mon existence, jamais je ne m'étais senti si démuni et seul. Infiniment seul.

Exténué, je frottais de mes longs doigts mes paupières mobiles. Me retirant de mes contemplations, je partis chercher de quoi nettoyer notre maison.

A ton retour, tout serait propre.

A ton retour, toutes les choses brisées seraient recollées.

A ton retour, je ferai en sorte que tu n'aies plus jamais à t'en aller de nouveau.

Alors reviens...

* * *

><p>Posté le 1504/12

**A Snake90** : Merci à toi d'avoir posté ma première review de cette nouvelle fiction ! En espérant t'avoir fait adhérer encore plus à mon écriture et à l'histoire avec ce nouveau chapitre !

**A mariiiee63** : Merci du compliment ! Je peux déjà te dire, que quelque chose de réellement profond s'est brisé entre Draco et Harry à cause de cette gifle. Donc, au-delà du pardon, c'est toute un histoire de confiance, de sentiments et d'amour qui va être à reconstruire... Peut être. ^^ Non, plus sérieusement, j'en avais marre de lire des histoires dans lesquels les compagnes ou compagnons pardonnent la gifle de leur moitié comme si c'était naturel ! Parce que honnêtement... Dans la "vraie vie", ça ne l'est pas. La gifle est un sujet tabou. J'en avais marre qu'on utilise cet acte dans les histoires comme un simple outil de rupture puis tout de suite après de réconciliation. Je trouve ça inintéressant et foncièrement ennuyant. Donc oui, mon histoire ne se basera pas sur le "Je t'aime", "Je te déteste" que beaucoup d'auteurs affectionnent. Je veux vraiment essayer d'écrire quelque chose de plus... profond.

**A darkmoonlady** : Merci ! En espérant que cette suite t'ai plu !

**A toinette Malefoy-Potter** : Je suppose que je possède un certain "talent" pour écrire des fictions aux titres assez peu évocateurs. ^^ Merci d'être allé au delà et d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce premier chapitre ! Pour répondre à tes quelques questions, je pars du principe que ce couple est un genre de couple de référence dans lequel tout le monde peut se retrouver. Hommes comme Femmes. Donc les motifs de leurs actions et réactions ne seront certainement pas aussi spéciaux que ce que je pourrais l'inventer.

**A Florence Baker** : Merci de ta review ! En espérant que cette suite attendue t'ai plu !


	3. Restaurant des Autres

Warning ! - DM/HP-

Genre : Romance.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Merci à toutes les personnes m'ayant ajoutée dans vos "Alertes" et/ou dans vos "Favoris" !

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : Restaurant des Autres<p>

«_Je sais que j'aurais du m'en occuper plus tôt, que je n'aurais pas du laisser mon corps à tes montagnes russes et que j'aurais du stopper le jeu de l'ignorance. _

_ Les jours avaient pris l'habitude de défiler à une vitesse folle. Si bien que j'en ai oublié quand le Soleil venait à se lever. Le temps ne comptait plus. Les minutes écoulées n'en étaient pas et les heures se succédaient sans réelle suite logique. Seule la cadence de tes mains me dictait quels souffles prendre, me les coupants sans le moindre regret. La simple violence dont tu fus maître poussa mon corps à épouser le tien. J'ai souvent vu la lune, les étoiles, la voie lactée même, lorsque trop sûr de toi tu t'emportais, me pourrissant plus bas que Terre mais si près du Ciel. Cieux desquels je me devais de redescendre après cet aperçu du Cosmos. _

_Après ce douloureux septième ciel. _

_ Et durant la chute, mon corps se désintégrait en une pluie d'étoiles filantes. Des comètes sanglantes, des bouts de moi tordus par tes soins. Mon amie la chaussée finissait toujours par soutenir ma carcasse et les débris que tu abandonnais. J'étais devenue le produit androïde d'une ère qu'on souhaitait révolue. Fabriquée par tes brics et tes brocs, prisonnière d'un créateur certainement fou, unique cobaye asservi par ton Art, reflétant la beauté de notre Amour._»

La vie était faite de phrases qu'on ne pouvait pas oublier. Surtout de celles qu'on ne voulait pas franchement conserver. Elles avaient le don de s'accrocher à notre mémoire clandestinement. Elles avaient le don de remuer au plus profond de nous des souvenirs, des images, des odeurs, et parfois même, des touchés. Farouchement insaisissables, il était si difficile d'en faire correctement le tri.

Nous n'étions faits que de mots.

Souvent durs, rarement tendres.

Ne résistaient que ces interminables chansons et films d'amour, seuls portes paroles quasiment inépuisables de ces paroles si peu employées entre les individus. Mais une fois leurs messages emplis de ces si bons sentiments diffusés, ne résidait plus que le vide de la réalité.

La si dure et compliquée réalité.

Et ma réalité pour ce soir, se découpait en cette masse de réminiscences littéraires, qui petit à petit était entrain de m'envahir. Des dires qui s'étaient fait une joie malveillante de s'éparpiller anarchiquement dans mon cerveau. Travailler dans l'édition ne m'avait jamais autant desservi... De même que mon excellente mémoire. J'avais cette constante tendance à retenir tous les passages littéraires qui me plaisaient, ceux qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre me marquaient, les mots forts, les phrases saignantes, l'ironie, le venin des serments, la souffrance... Des sentiments artistiques et fabriqués qui s'étalaient sur des pages et des pages.

Et aujourd'hui, les mots de cette femme fictive me semblaient bien trop proches.

_Elle_ me semblait bien trop proche.

Pourtant, elle n'était en rien comme moi. L'imagination de l'auteur l'avait créée bien plus noble que moi. Femme pleinement assurée, attirante, confiante, individualiste même... Mais qui subissait. Son mariage, sa carrière, son bourreau. Car les coups, elle se les prenait. Invariablement. Tous les jours.

Je n'étais en rien comme elle. Mon quotidien n'était en rien aussi meurtri, il n'était pas aussi tragique.

Sauf que j'étais aussi effrayé qu'elle. Empli de cette même colère sourde, de ce même regard désabusé, de ces mêmes désillusions, ces mêmes doutes... Dès que _sa_ main frappa ma joue, dès que je sentis la douleur, elle et moi étions devenus identiques, partageant alors cette même incompréhension... Cette crainte et le sentiment persistant qu'une histoire de plus venait de se gâcher.

Et depuis que j'étais parti, je n'avais eu de cesse d'y repenser. Me faisant du mal, me grillant les neurones, me forçant à comprendre... Sans doute pour rien.

Il n'existait probablement aucune explication rationnelle et logique à _ça_...

Je soupirai une énième fois.

Seul à ma table, je n'avais presque pas touché à mon dîner. Je n'avais pas la tête à manger, juste à penser, à réfléchir. Encore et toujours. Infatigablement. Me reposant ces mêmes questions, élaborant chacune de mes réponses, chacun de mes arguments... Que je balayais soudainement d'un revers de souvenirs.

Car s'en aller n'était jamais simple.

A quelques tables de la mienne, un jeune couple était tranquillement entrain de se donner la becqué. Image ridicule pour certains, amusante ou encore adorable pour d'autres. Moi, ce n'était pas tant le geste en lui même qui appelait mon attention. Non. Ce qui me faisait sourire était incontestablement le regard brillant et bienveillant que portait l'homme sur sa compagne, ainsi que le froncement de sourcil gêné de cette dernière et le petit sourire en coin qu'elle arborait.

C'était ça que je remarquai.

Tout comme j'avais appris remarquer _ses_ regards insistants, comme je m'étais surpris à y découvrir un camaïeu incroyablement vaste d'émotions, comme avec le temps, je m'étais habitué à les sentir couler sur moi, puis à les apprécier.

Un peu plus loin, s'était installée une bande de jeunes incroyablement colorés et énergiques. Ils riaient, s'amusaient, lançaient des blagues, critiquaient les passants, se chamaillaient.

Ils vivaient...

Sans retenue. Insouciamment.

De la même façon qu'il m'était arrivé de l'être avec mes propres amis. Exactement de la même façon... Mais le temps ayant déplacé et malmené les habitudes, nos retrouvailles ne laissaient plus aucune place à une quelconque spontanéité. Seules les grandes occasions et fêtes annuelles nous permettaient de nous retrouver, nos vies d'adultes bien rangées ne laissant pas de place à l'improvisation.

Et je savais...

Je savais qu'à cette heure tardive, Hermione et Ron venaient de terminer de coucher difficilement leur petit dernier, Hugo, que Neville était entrain de corriger avec la plus grande application les copies de ses élèves, que Fred et George terminaient de fignoler leurs derniers tours de magie pour leur prochain concours, que Seamus et Dean étaient certainement entrain de s'envoyer en l'air avec toute l'imagination débordante dont ils étaient capables, que Luna prédisait sans aucun doute l'avenir amoureux de Ginny autour d'une bonne bouteille de vodka, et que Hagrid faisait inlassablement le tour de son quartier à la recherche d'animaux blessés ou abandonnés.

Et moi... J'étais là, installé sur cette banquette rouge propre à ces chaînes de restaurants fast-food, observant si méticuleusement la vie des autres... Pour mieux oublier la mienne. Pour mieux passer à côté.

Ironiquement, l'homme que beaucoup de personnes m'enviaient, m'avait fait fuir. Ma rationalité pure m'ordonnant de le quitter se confrontait à la défense terriblement solide qu'étaient mes sentiments.

« _L'Amour ne justifie pas tout._ »

Je le savais.

Je le savais et c'était pour cette raison qu'il m'était aussi pénible de me faire réaliser que cette phrase s'adressait en cet instant même à ma personne.

Car jamais je ne l'aurais cru.

L'amour tumultueux, l'amour tordu, l'amour impulsif n'étant pas fait pour moi, il était tout simplement étrange d'avoir à me confronter à mes propres valeurs. Ma confiance en moi vacillait dangereusement.

Et je détestais ça.

Tout comme je ne voulais pas avoir à me retrouver face au Draco de ma jeunesse. Le jeune homme le plus mauvais et le plus incompréhensible qui m'avait été donné de rencontrer. Le tyrannique et emmerdant Draco.

Parce que ce n'était absolument pas de lui dont j'étais tombé amoureux. Aucunement. Jamais.

De la même façon, sa dérangeante possessivité et son caractère parfois difficile n'avaient en rien altéré ce que nous étions et ce que nous construisions. Rien jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'avait ébranlé ce que nous voulions être. A présent, les échos de cette claque était entrain de renverser ce pour quoi nous avions donné notre meilleur. Et la pilule était incroyablement dure à avaler.

Je n'étais même plus certain que ce qu'il nous fallait dorénavant était du temps.

C'était trop facile. Trop évident. Trop con au fond de se dire qu'il suffisait de laisser cet amour en suspension simplement le temps de prendre quelques rides...

Juste pour la forme.

Cette idée me donnait envie de pleurer...

Comment dédramatiser un fait dramatique ? Cette interrogation me donnait des frissons. Or c'était bien là aussi que se posait le problème, la réponse se trouvant malheureusement dans la question.

Rentrer à l'appartement incognito, nier le geste et refuser d'y croire me semblaient tout simplement impossible à faire... Je ne possédais pas le courage de ces personnes qui pouvaient prétendre le contraire. Courage ou lâcheté... Peu importait le mot. C'était leur choix presque trop conscient qui m'impressionnait.

Rester au prix des coups. Rester envers et contre tout. Rester par Amour. Rester pour l'honneur. Rester par défaut. Rester et encore rester. Toujours.

Je n'en étais pas capable...

Et je le savais.

Lentement, je repris mon téléphone et l'allumai. Moi qui m'étais attendu à une saturation de ma boîte vocale par ses messages fut surpris lorsque aucune notification ne s'afficha sur mon écran. J'en étais soulagé. M'appliquant, j'écrivais alors mon message, le lui dédiant. Je ne lui devais que ça. Rien de plus.

«_ Je ne rentrerai pas ce soir._

_Ni demain._

_Ni après demain.  
><em>

_Nous discuterons un jour prochain._

_Je te recontacterai._

_D'ici là... _

_N'attend plus rien de moi._»

* * *

><p>Posté le 1604/12

► Les chapitres de cette fiction seront dès à présent publiés à chaque 29 du mois.

**A mariiiee63** : Merci et merci ! Je suis satisfaite de constater que mes mots révèlent une certaine émotion chez mes lecteurs ! Ce chapitre avec le point de vue de Draco a été siii~ long à écrire que je me suis réellement demandée si j'étais capable de transcrire ce que ce personnage était capable de ressentir. Car pour être franche, je fais sans aucun doute partie de ces innombrables personnes totalement désabusées par toutes formes de sentiments amoureux. A tel point que je me demande même souvent si c'est fait pour moi ! ^^

**A Clairehime** : Oh que oui, la gifle marque. D'autant plus lorsqu'elle vient de la personne à laquelle on croit le plus... Je me suis lancée dans ce récit avec la réelle intention de ne pas banaliser ce geste. La construction de mon histoire sera certainement restreinte, mais je prend le risque ! ^^ J'espère en tous les cas que ce chapitre aura su te plaire autant que les premiers !

**A Snake90** : Bien qu'écrire le point de Draco fut laborieux, je reconnais qu'il est plus facile de ressentir le récit lorsque ce dernier est raconté à la première personne. Même si pour être franche, je n'ai jamais réellement été partisane de ce mode de narration, trop restreinte et fermée, trop collée aux personnages à mon goût. Il m'a fallut du temps pour m'y concentrer. Mais le résultat est là et demeure finalement tout aussi intéressant -voire même plus- qu'un récit narré à la troisième personne.

En espérant que cette suite t'ai plu !

**A toinette Malefoy-Potter** : Merci de ta review ! Draco va devoir reconquérir Harry, c'est un fait. ^^ Je vais donc faire de mon mieux pour proposer à mes lecteurs une belle, que dis-je, une magnifique Romance entre ces deux protagonistes.


	4. Paradoxe du Souvenir

Warning ! - DM/HP-

Genre : Romance.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Ce récit ne comporte aucune indication, aucune référence quelconque sur l'univers magique inventé par J.K Rowling. Donc oui. Je suppose qu'il s'agit là d'un UA.

► Merci à toutes les personnes m'ayant ajoutée dans vos "Alertes" et/ou dans vos "Favoris" !

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

►My gosh ! Après avoir fêté les 18 ans d'une amie avant-hier soir, m'être couchée à 6h00 du matin, avoir dormi à peine 4h00 et m'être confrontée à la décadence humaine à un si jeune âge... Autant vous dire que j'avais vraiment la tête à autre chose hier qu'à terminer et poster ce chapitre-ci. Néanmoins, je m'excuse de ce léger retard et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 : Paradoxe du Souvenir<em><br>_

Ses mouchoirs utilisés étaient entrain de s'étaler d'une façon répugnante sur la table basse. La boîte à moitié vide fermement tenue dans sa main, elle n'avait eu de cesse d'en extraire le contenu encore et encore, et ce depuis l'appel de son meilleur ami. Ses yeux et son nez étaient désespérément rougis, son teint naturellement clair et lumineux s'était fané, ses épaules voutées, son regard vidé.

Le fatiguant tic-tac des aiguilles de l'horloge les rapprochaient doucement du chiffre dix. Assise dans son salon, ses larmes étaient entrain de couler depuis une heure. Il avait suffit d'un seul coup de fil de la part de son meilleur ami pour qu'elle se mette à pleurer... A neuf heures du matin. Il n'y avait pas eu d'appels larmoyants à minuit, il n'y avait pas eu de sonneries désespérées ou de coups empressés contre leur porte au beau milieu de la nuit, pas de crises, pas de cris, pas d'alcool dans lequel se noyer entre amis, pas d'épaule réconfortante à tendre... Il n'y avait rien eu de tout ça. Juste ce coup de téléphone à peine concerné, juste un Harry à la voix en rien chancelante, un brin trop sérieuse, un brin trop lucide.

Une _gifle_.

Le mot avait été prononcé d'un étrange calme cartésien, un calme si intense qu'il en était parvenu à couvrir sa brulante colère. Les têtes brûlées qu'ils étaient tous les deux avaient pris une sérieuse douche froide. Le ton avait été si pesant, les propos si bien tenus, aussi rapidement que distinctement dits, qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'exprimer... La tension, la rage qui aurait normalement du l'habiter s'était évaporée, ne subsistait plus en elle qu'un désespoir de cause. Elle ne savait même pas à quel point son ami était mal, car au delà de tout discours, Harry pouvait difficilement aller _bien_.

Elle en pleure, il lui était tout simplement impossible de, ne serait-ce, conseiller son meilleur ami. Hermione en était incapable. Lui hurler de le quitter, lui crier de se barrer, lui dicter de s'enfuir au loin et lui faire partager sa peur de l'après. Dire ce genre de paroles aurait pourtant été si facile. Facile à penser, facile à débiter, parce qu'au fond, dans l'absolu, tout le monde savait qu'elles étaient celles à suivre...

Mais très peu le faisait vraiment... Et les gens se quittaient souvent pour les mauvaises raisons. Jamais pour les bonnes, jamais pour celles réellement réfléchies.

Trop compliqué.

Trop rare.

Hermione elle-même ignorait ce qu'elle ferait, sans doutes, dans cette situation. Comment réagirait-elle face à la main de son mari ? L'homme qu'elle aimait, son mari, son amant, son ami et confident, le père de ses enfants... Elle ne savait pas et ne pouvait connaître l'étendue de sa peine. Se l'imaginer lui semblait presque indécent. Elle n'était pas à sa place.

Son impuissance la foutait en rogne. En cet instant, la femme ne se reconnaissait plus en cette jeune fille brillante qui, autrefois, trouvait_ toujours_ une solution, ou son esquisse, face aux problèmes de ses amis. Assise sur son divan, elle se sentait simplement inutile. Chouinant dans ses mouchoirs en papier, ignorant où son frère de cœur s'était terré pour ruminer son chagrin, mal assurée, elle tenta de réfléchir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, au mieux de ses capacités, sur la situation.

Et la première pensée qu'elle eut n'était rien d'autre qu'un souvenir. Tendrement, elle se rappela.

Ce jour là, l'ambiance et l'air de ville étaient étouffants, le soleil, lui, bien trop haut dans le ciel, ciel où ne circulaient plus aucun nuage. C'était l'été, et eux, bien que tranquillement installés sur des bancs ombragés par des arbres, cachés derrière leurs immenses lunettes de soleil, s'éventant de leurs journaux, crevaient de chaud. D'apparence assis sur un trottoir quelconque de la ville, le groupe s'était pourtant positionné de sorte à être face à un magnifique restaurant hype et chic de la capitale.

- Seigneur... J'ai chaud ! geint alors un grand et costaud rouquin en s'éventant de la main. Merde les mecs ! Rappelez-moi déjà ce qu'on fout ici à l'heure du repas ! continua-t-il en se frottant le ventre.

Ventre qui se mit instantanément à gargouiller dans un bruit peu agréable.

- Et voilà. J'ai faim maintenant... constata tristement le jeune homme qui tâta de nouveau son estomac vide.

Soudain, un paquet de chips ouvert se plaça dans son champ de vision. Si rapidement, que le roux s'imagina presque l'avoir rêvé, pensant cette apparition quasi divine comme un mirage du à la chaleur infernale de la ville.

- Tu en veux ? lui demanda alors la voix nébuleuse et lointaine d'une fille aux longs cheveux blonds platines. Tu peux garder le paquet si tu veux.

Le mirage était réel ! Affamé, le jeune adulte se saisit d'un geste de main précis du paquet si gracieusement offert. A peine l'eut-il dans les mains, qu'il commença à engloutir ses chips.

- Milles fois merci Luna ! réussit-il à prononcer la bouche encore pleine. J'te le revaudrais ! Tu seras bénie !

- Bon sang ! Tais-toi un peu Ron ! répliqua alors sèchement une jeune fille à la chevelure brune et incroyablement bouclée. Je _te_ rappelle que cette planque c'était _ton_ idée, à toi, le curieux, alors arrête de te plaindre ! siffla-t-elle les yeux cependant rivés sur la terrasse du restaurant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il font ? Ça va faire dix minutes qu'ils ont commencé à manger et aucun d'entre eux ne parle.

- Comme si ça te dérangeait de m'avoir suivie ici... marmonna ledit Ron en observant d'un œil critique le comportement avide de la brune. Neville ! Passe moi un journal s'il-te-plait, demanda-il la voix pressée.

Un jeune homme brun au visage rond lui en tendit immédiatement un et lui précisa :

- Si c'est pour t'éventer aussi, alors fais-y gaffe s'il-te-plait. Seamus m'en a déjà déchiré un, et je me vois difficilement ramener à ma grand-mère des journaux dont il manque la première page.

Le roux tendit légèrement sa tête et observa autre brun au visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs, dont les mains agrippaient effectivement un quotidien à la une déchirée.

- Je ne te l'empreinte pas pour ça, rassura Ron en désignant d'un signe de tête son ami peu attentif au mot "ça". Mais quitte à surveiller quelqu'un incognito, autant se cacher pour le faire, s'expliqua le jeune homme en dépliant le papier, feignant de le lire.

- Ron a raison, intervint alors Hermione, si on se met tous à les observer en même temps, ils le sentiront... Et personnellement, je n'ai pas envie de recevoir sur moi les foudres d'un Harry en colère.

Un frisson traversa toutes les personnes présentes, qui subitement vaquèrent toutes à une occupation quelconque.

Car en effet, ce jour là était un jour bien particulier. Les deux infernaux -comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de les nommer-, étaient entrain de déjeuner ensemble, partageant ce qui semblait être leur premier rendez-vous. La force et la ténacité de Draco Malfoy avaient payé. Le rabâchage intensif et ce par écrit, oral, ou même démonstratif des phrases "Je t'aime ! Laisse-moi un chance !" ou bien "J'ai été con ! Je le reconnais. Je m'en excuse, pardonne-moi !" d'un blond ne reculant devant rien, avait fini par effrayé leur meilleur ami, qui, il fallait le dire, avait accepté ce premier "rendez-vous" du bout des lèvres. Peut être aussi parce que depuis que le jeune héritier avait reconnu ses torts, ce dernier n'hésitait plus à se rendre ridicule devant les gens pour faire comprendre au brun à quel point ses propos étaient vrais. Et tout le monde savait que Harry avait pitié de Draco dans ces moments là...

- Nous parions 20 livres, qu'il lui balance son verre d'eau à la figure avant la fin du repas, prononça soudainement deux voix enjouées et sensiblement similaires à l'ensemble de la troupe.

Surprises, cinq têtes se retournèrent vivement et dévisagèrent les nouveaux arrivants d'un air blasé ou irrité pour certaines, sceptique ou encore amusé pour d'autres. Deux garçons roux et parfaitement identiques se tenaient fièrement face à eux.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que ces deux là seront incapables de mener un repas de manière civilisée, Fred et George ? demanda calmement Hermione non s'en lever les yeux au ciel face aux sourires malicieux qu'arboraient les deux frères.

- Allons ! Ne nous dit pas que cette idée ne t'a pas effleurée l'esprit 'Mione ! répondirent-ils dans une synchronisation inébranlable. C'est pourtant toi LE cerveau du groupe ! déclarèrent-ils sur un ton facétieux.

La brune balayant d'un geste de main les propos des garçons et reporta son attention sur la terrasse qui leur faisait face.

- Personnellement, je pense pareil que les jumeaux, déclara sérieusement Seamus. Dans ce genre d'endroit, à tous les coups, le caractère pédant et arrogant de Malfoy va ressortir, justifia-t-il.

- Attendons donc pour voir, finit par éluder Hermione très peu convaincue par les arguments assez sensé de son ami.

- Parfait alors ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux. Vous nous faites une petite place ?

L'insupportable duo n'attendit même pas la réponse de leurs paires et les deux rouquins commencèrent à pousser bruyamment le petit monde jusque là posément mais néanmoins fermement installé sur ses bancs.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Fred, George ! les apostropha un Ron agacé. Frères ou pas, si, à cause de vous, Harry nous prend en flag', je lui dirais et maintiendrais que l'idée de l'espionner venait de vous !

- Et je soutiendrais cette thèse ! soutint Seamus, glacé à l'idée de ce que son ami pourrait lui faire si jamais il les découvrait.

Hermione leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel et soupira face à tant d'immaturité.

- Calmez vous s'il-vous-plait ! déclara Neville sentant les regards curieux que les passants leurs portaient. On est suffisamment voyant ainsi, pour ce qui est de la discrétion, on est loin de la palme d'or là !

A ces mots, les garçons dissipés se tassèrent et reprirent leurs activités...

Hermione se souvenait de cette planque. Elle se souvenait de tout, de chaque mot échangé, de la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, du bruit ambiant, de l'odeur du marchand de glace ambulant qui leur avait proposés par trois fois un cornet de boules, du défilé incessant de ces gens si sophistiqués entrant et sortant du restaurant... De tout. Ils avaient campé sur leurs bancs environ deux heures, les avaient observés minutieusement, appréhendant peut être, un coup d'éclats entre les deux hommes... Qui ne vint jamais. A la surprise général, Harry et Draco avait déjeuné le plus courtoisement possible. Bien sûr, la jeune fille qu'elle était avait noté le malaise de son ami ainsi que les coups d'œils furtifs et méfiants qu'il portait souvent sur le blond... Chose inévitable. Mais elle avait aussi pris le soin de constater le regard profondément respectueux et amoureux que l'héritier portait sur lui. Chose tout à fait insolite à voir à l'époque.

Ce jour là, la vue de ce regard l'avait définitivement convaincue. Draco ne mentait pas. Draco était honnête quant à ses intentions. Peut être y avait-il quelque chose à en tirer de ces deux Infernaux. Quelque chose de réellement plus profond... A l'époque la jeune fille y avait cru.

Le temps passant, ce même regard n'avait en rien perdu de son éclat, à l'exception près qu'il était devenu entièrement réciproque. La Hermione de vingt-trois ans avait vu juste... Quelque chose de réellement profond habitait toujours ces deux hommes.

Peut être parce qu'au fond... Il y avait toujours de l'espoir pour les gens qui s'aimaient vraiment.

* * *

><p>Posté le 3004/12

► Les chapitres de cette fiction sont publiés à chaque 29 du mois.

**A Clairehime** : Merci de ta review ! Ce chapitre-ci, comme tu a pu le constater, est un petit approfondissement de cette ébauche faite précédemment sur le fameux entourage de Harry. De mon point de vue, ce dernier apporte à l'histoire un autre aspect, plus comique et léger. Chose non négligeable je pense au bon déroulement de cette fiction. En espérant, comme à chaque fois, t'avoir satisfaite avec ce dernier chapitre !


	5. Appartement de l'Attente

Warning ! - DM/HP-

Genre : Romance.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Ce récit ne comporte aucune indication, aucune référence quelconque sur l'univers magique inventé par J.K Rowling. Donc oui. Je suppose qu'il s'agit là d'un UA.

► Merci à toutes les personnes m'ayant ajoutée dans vos "Alertes" et/ou dans vos "Favoris" !

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Ah oui ! Juste pour vous dire, qu'il ne sera pas rare que les chapitres précédents s'étoffent quelque peu au fil de l'histoire, ce qui n'est réellement pas logique, j'en conviens (j'ai modifié le chapitre 2 à titre d'exemple), mais je pense que cela ne peut que servir au récit. Sinon comme vous l'aurez constaté, j'ai aussi changé les titres de mes chapitres, ça me permettra de garder une meilleure cohérence. Allez ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 : Quand je t'attends<em><br>_

Ma semaine n'avait ressemblé à rien. Comme si mes journées s'étaient disputées pour obtenir le grand prix de l'ennui, comme si mes journées n'avaient été rythmées que par le son de l'horloge murale que j'avais eu du mal à quitter des yeux. Ma semaine n'avait ressemblé à rien, s'écoulant à la fois trop doucement et sans douceur. Sept maudits jours où mes nuits de sommeil avaient été aussi tourmentées que les histoires polarisées de tes livres. L'insomnie poussa mes yeux à se fermer aussi fort qu'il me l'était possible, allant jusqu'à me faire supplier Morphée de me prendre avec elle quand les somnifères n'agissaient pas. Immobilisé par ton départ sur notre lit, les rares fois où mes pieds pâles et nus touchaient le sol étaient pour me rendre à la salle de bain. Arborant cet unique et immonde jogging gris, oubliant toute stature, oubliant mon nom, je n'avais eu de cesse d'errer dans mon dédale de souvenirs, veillant à conserver mon imaginaire. Là où tu me parlais encore. Là où tu me souriais encore. Là où je te faisais l'amour, toi criant mon prénom encore et encore.

Là où cette gifle n'avait pas eu lieu.

Tu me manquais.

Il était midi passé.

J'avais quitté le lit depuis dix minutes à peine, pour mieux me vautrer dans le canapé par la suite. La position engagée par mon corps n'était pas vraiment agréable, mais de toute façon, c'est à peine si je tenais debout correctement. J'avais juste de la peine à essayer de faire autre chose que de nous penser.

Je n'avais rien mangé ce matin... Ainsi que les six autres matinées précédentes. Et lorsque je traînais mes os rouillés à travers les pièces à l'heure des déjeuners, la faim me quittait simplement. Dès lors, les boîtes traiteurs commandées en soirées s'accumulaient incessamment dans le fond de la poubelle, juste à côté de ces paquets de clopes idiotes que je m'enfilais, enfumant parfois même l'appartement tout entier. Je n'avais plus vraiment faim, et le temps où je rechignais lorsque tu me demandais de t'aider en cuisine me semblait tellement désuet... Je n'aimais pas cuisiner. Mon éducation bien lisse m'ayant appris que mes mains n'étaient pas pour ça, jamais je n'avais eu à effectuer la moindre tâche domestique... Jusqu'à ce tu emménages définitivement avec moi, mettant par la même occasion sur le carreau Doby, mon ancien domestique, retourné alors dans la demeure familiale effectuer ses corvées.

Sans toi, l'idée de me faire à manger seul,ne m'était d'aucun intérêt. Pire, elle m'effrayait. Je ne voulais même pas essayer de m'imaginer l'image pathétique que je me renverrais, moi et mon jogging, assis seul contre la table en bois, la tête plongée dans une assiette de riz trop cuit, jouant pitoyablement avec ma nourriture... Car c'était sans aucun doute ce je deviendrais si jamais mes membres atteignaient la gazinière.

Et même si j'en venais à faire un semblant de cuisine... Si j'en venais à brûler l'huile de la poêle puis la poêle elle-même, si j'en venais à rendre les pattes si collantes que du ciment pour joints aux murs, même si j'en arrivais à me couper les dix doigts de la main...

Sans toi à mes côtés, même me vider de mon sang n'avait aucun sens.

Rien n'allait sans toi... Et c'était terriblement dur à réaliser.

Il était midi passé, et affalé sur ce canapé dur, je t'attendais.

Ma façade impeccable devenue médiocre en l'espace d'une soirée en prenait des coups.

Elle aussi.

Je ne me reconnaissais sans doute pas. Me mirer dans un miroir, dans le reflet d'une fenêtre, dans le regard des autres, me rendait tout bonnement indifférent. Depuis sept jours, de cette connerie, je m'en foutais éperdument. Avec toi, les apparences comptaient à peine. Sans toi, elles pouvaient simplement aller se faire voir.

Je me faisais juste pitié.

Car était-ce bien important ? Ce à quoi je pouvais ressembler était-ce là le plus important ? La fierté, en ce moment précis, m'était-elle d'une quelconque utilité ? Serait-elle celle qui me pardonnerait ? Te ferait-elle me revenir ? Certainement pas...

Tu la haïssais.

Cette fierté, souvent « _trop mal placée_ » comme tu le disais, était la seule chose à laquelle on m'avait dit me raccrocher. La seule chose que je ne devais perdre sous aucun prétexte. La plus grande chose qui nous constituait, nous, les Malfoy. L'unique chose qui nous maintenait séparé du reste des autres. Élevé au rythme de cette diktat, incubant petit à petit cette doctrine en mon sein, elle me façonna de cette manière ridicule... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se confronte à tes beaux yeux verts, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se confronte à ton regard si transperçant, jusqu'à ce que j'en tombe envouté. D'abord dans le déni le plus total, cette fierté, cette part de moi te harcela, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je nourrissais cette obsession à ton égard. Tu ne collais pas à l'éthique et aux étiquettes attendues pour attirer l'attention d'un Malfoy. Tu ne correspondais à rien de ce qui aurait du normalement susciter mon intérêt... Et elle le savait, me susurrant ces mots inlassablement tout contre mes oreilles, tout contre mon cerveau, tout contre mon coeur.

Pour elle, tu n'étais qu'une gêne.

Une gêne car dès que je t'ai rencontré, toutes mes actions furent dictées en fonction de ta personne. De toi, uniquement de toi... Et ma fierté insupportait ce peu de maîtrise de moi. Tes sourires chaleureux et francs l'agaçaient, ton apparence frêle et délicate l'irritait, tes cheveux noirs sans dessus dessous l'énervaient, ta façon de répondre paradoxalement pertinente et impertinente la crispait, même tes fringues simplistes au possible et tes lunettes rondes l'horripilaient. Elle ne voulait rien savoir ou entendre de toi.

Alors qu'elle était la première à me faire me ruer sur toi...

Pour t'humilier.

Te faire comprendre nos différences.

Te faire du mal.

Te blesser.

Te marquer.

Pour te toucher...

Physiquement.

Spirituellement.

Profondément.

Parce qu'au fond, elle détestait tout autant que moi, voire même plus, te voir avec qui que soit d'autre. Ce qui était certainement le plus absurde et le plus drôle ! Cette fierté abhorrait le fait que je puisse te trouver une quelconque attention, mais cette dernière ne se privait pas de te faire remarquer à coups de phrases saignantes, à coups de bâton dans les roues, ma présence.

Elle était moi, et elle t'aimait.

Mais tu la haïssais plus que tout, me haïssant alors tout entier.

Pendant longtemps d'ailleurs, j'ai cru que _j'étais_ le problème. J'ai cru que tu me détestais juste profondément dans tes mauvais jours,et que je t'indifférais simplement dans tes bons. Mais j'avais tout faux... Parce que pensant réellement être parfait, d'être mieux que le reste du monde, vivant dans cette bulle de pensées suffisantes, j'ai longtemps ignoré où se situaient mes torts... Car il y en avait beaucoup. Entre nous, ce n'était pas vraiment moi le véritable problème... C'était ce que j'en dégageais. Et d'après tes dires, c'était la forme qui était mauvaise, le fond était sans aucun doute récupérable.

Ton côté « Bon Samaritain » t'avait souvent joué des tours. Il t'avait parfois induis en erreur... Et autrefois, les occasions pour te balancer ta presque naïveté dans la figure n'avaient jamais manqué. Alors que je fondais totalement face à tes yeux concernés et intrigués. Qu'aurais-je fait si tu ne m'avais pas laissé une chance de te montrer que je pouvais être capable d'autre chose ?

Certainement serais-je devenu pire que lourd et insistant. Probablement... Car je t'étais et te suis encore totalement dévoué.

Si bien que j'en devenais misérable. Cet homme à l'allure froissée, au teint éteint, aux traits crevés et aux cheveux ternes me faisait de la peine. Je me faisais de la peine. Draco Malfoy était en loques... Et il le méritait.

Je le savais. Je le savais mais regretter mon geste ne me faisait pas me sentir mieux. Ruminant à en avoir le tournis le pourquoi du comment, t'attendre silencieusement me torturait. Je voulais te parler, je voulais m'expliquer, je voulais m'excuser. Encore, encore, encore... Et encore. Autant de fois que nécessaire pour ne pas avoir à te perdre. Autant de fois que tu voudrais bien l'entendre pour ne pas te voir faire tes bagages. A chaque minute, à chaque heure, à chaque réveil, à chaque couché si cela me permettait de te faire rester à mes côtés.

Je ne rappelais même plus pourquoi cette dispute en était arrivée à ce stade. Seul cet arrière goût amer, étouffant et écœurant s'était scotché à mon palais. Il me donnait la nausée. Dire que ce geste m'aurait échappé me semblait totalement incongru et déplacé.

Je n'étais pas une bête.

Mais Draco Malfoy avait giflé Harry Potter. Et Draco Malfoy aurait mieux fait de se couper la main ce jour là. La douleur aurait été moins intense... Parce que sans Harry, Draco n'existait pas.

Tu me manquais.

J'étais inquiet. Mort de peur à rendre mes muscles cadavériques. Angoissé.

Sans nouvelles.

Bougeant légèrement ma tête sur le côté, j'observais à travers la fenêtre ce beau ciel bleu qui me toisait. Même les rayons du soleil d'été ne semblaient pas vouloir traverser le double vitrage de cette baraque... De toute façon, même si cette vaine lumière passait franchement à travers les carreaux, jamais elle ne pourrait réchauffer l'atmosphère de ces lieux. Cet appartement était vide, froid et impersonnel quand tu n'y étais pas. Si bien que j'en étais même venu le soir à ouvrir les portes de ton petit placard pour vérifier que notre histoire existait pour de vrai, quelque part, faisant alors taire ma raison douloureusement douteuse.

Et depuis ton départ, la maison était d'une propreté inquiétante. Tes livres, tranquillement rangés sur les étagères, somnolaient le temps que tu reviennes, et je les couvais du regard... Parce qu'ils t'appartenaient, parce que tu les adorais, parce qu'ils étaient chez nous, et parce que d'une certaine façon, ils constituaient un peu de toi. De cette soirée, je n'avais gardé que les choses qui te concernaient. Abîmées ou pas. Le reste avait simplement terminé dans la benne à ordure du quartier.

C'était l'été, midi plus que passé, et moi, allongé sur ce divan, le ventre vide, je t'attendais.

Sans avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où tu t'en étais allé.

Je n'avais cependant pas manqué d'appeler la tribu Granger-Weasley afin de les interroger. Persuadé qu'ils savaient où tu étais, j'eus la dérangeante surprise de découvrir qu'ils en savaient à peine plus que moi. Et tu ne travaillais pas ces temps derniers, me pointer devant les portes d'entrées du building dans lequel du exerçais ne m'aurait en rien servi. J'aurais sans aucun doute pu faire comme dans ces séries télévisées, faire appelle à toute cette batterie de technologie incompréhensible afin de te localiser grâce à ma carte de crédit. Mais cette idée était bête. Tu étais têtu, toi seul déciderais quand tu te manifesterais à nouveau. Te retrouver de cette manière ne t'aurait pas ramener à moi. Elle t'aurait fait fuir.

Je devais t'attendre.

Même si j'en devenais complètement fissuré, même si j'en crevais tellement j'avais peur, même si l'admettre ne plaisait pas à mon égo, même si j'étais entrain de tomber en morceaux, je t'attendrais. Et ça au moins, je savais que je le ferais correctement.

Paradoxalement, bien que mon statut particulier d'héritier en arrivait parfois à déconnecté nos longueur ondes, j'étais heureux d'être en ce moment précis Draco Malfoy. Car si je ne l'avais pas été, jamais ma patience n'aurait résisté face aux poids de l'adulte que j'étais. Les tracas, les contraintes du quotidien m'auraient alors rapidement immergé. Pour Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy pouvait se permettre de prendre son mal en patience.

Indéfiniment.

Fermement emprisonné dans la poche de mon pantalon, la sonnerie élevée à son plus haut niveau, le mode vibreur enclenché, mon téléphone t'attendait lui aussi. Ici, tout se languissait de toi.

Enfournant ma main dans ma poche, je balayai le salon de mon regard gris fatigué, finissant à la fin par le fixer dans le vide. Il n'y avait rien à contempler entre ces murs. Pas de Harry installé dans un fauteuil un livre à la main, pas de Harry entrain de s'amuser à répondre aux questions de ces émissions que je jugeais d'une médiocrité sans bornes, pas de Harry endormi contre mon épaule à l'heure du crépuscule, pas de Harry au visage illuminé par son écran d'ordinateur, les sourcils froncés, entrain de travailler pour son agence... Depuis une semaine, il n'y avait plus rien eu de tout ça.

Tu n'étais pas là.

Soudain, un son strident retentit dans l'air nauséabond de l'appartement. Mon téléphone vibrait. Le contacte presque directe de ces ondes sur ma peau me hérissa les poils. Ces vibrations semblaient se répercuter en moi jusqu'à la plus petite de mes cellules. Mon corps entier était dans l'expectative. Il voulait que ça un appel de toi...

Et ça l'était.

L'écran lumineux de mon Smart-Phone affichait glorieusement ton nom. Mes tripes se tordirent à la vue de ton nom et les pulsations de mon coeur semblèrent être hors-de-contrôle. Ma main étonnamment peu sûre d'elle, je décrochais.

- Harry ? demandais-je la voix serrée et lourde.

- Je... Heu... Bonjour Draco, me répondis-tu doucement en bafouillant quelque peu.

- Harry où es...

- Avant que tu ne me poses cette question, me coupas-tu, laisse moi finir. S'il te plait.

Je soupirai. Tu continuas.

- L'endroit où j'ai passé cette dernière semaine importe peu... Je voulais juste te prévenir que je rentrerai demain...

Tu rentrais. A partir de ces mots, c'est à peine si j'entendis la suite de ta phrase. Tu rentrais, et c'était ce qui m'importait le plus.

-... Mais j'aurais quelque chose à te dire à ce moment là...

L'entente de ces mots en revanche me glacèrent. Revenais-tu pour mieux t'en aller par la suite ? Revenais-tu ici pour récupérer tes affaires ? Revenais-tu pour me quitter ?

- Tu veux t'en aller ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de te questionner.

A cette interrogation, j'entendis ton souffle agacé contre le combiné.

- Ça Draco... J'ai bien peur que ça ne dépende pas que de moi, répliquas-tu simplement.

Et tu raccrochas.

Clairement, la balle était dans mon camp. Mais le plus encourageant dans tout ceci, était que tu savais aussi bien que moi, à quel point je pouvais être aussi borné et volontaire que toi. Cette douce pression sur mes épaules venait de me réveiller définitivement...

Car pour sauver notre couple, rien n'était trop beau.

Tout était possible.

* * *

><p>Posté le 2905/12

► Allez ! Au 29 prochain, en espérant que malgré mes épreuves de BAC, le prochain chapitre nous satisfera tous !

**A Eichi-Chan** : Voilà la suite ! En espérant que cette dernière t'ai plu. Et en ce qui concerne Draco et Harry, mon objectif sera de les remettre ensemble. Aucun doute la dessus... Néanmoins je pense que la fin, bien que prévue pour être douce et sucrée, aura plutôt un arrière goût acidulé.

**A Clairehime **: Merci de ta review ! Eh bien... Je ne me rappelle pas avoir réellement explicité que Harry n'avait absolument pas remarqué ses amis. ^^ Bien sûr que si, il les aura remarqués (faut dire qu'une troupe comme ça, ça se remarque de très loin !) xD Brefouille, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu une fois encore !

**A toinette Malefoy-Potter **: Encore merci pour ton message ! Ce chapitre, comme tu l'auras constaté continue sur la lancer des « choses du passé », et j'espère qu'il t'aura plu !

**A Idelyse** : Je suppose que je peux te considérer comme une des mes lectrices fidèles, puisque mes trois fictions t'ont globalement toutes tapées dans l'oeil. Merci des compliments en ce qui concerne donc l'ensemble de mon « œuvre » (c'est assez pédant comme expression quand même...) J'espère encore et toujours que tu auras apprécié ce dernier chapitre ! Sinon, effectivement, tu auras droit à un nouveau chapitre de FN&lM le Premier (l'occasion d'ailleurs pour nous de revoir certains personnages jusque là peu mentionnés dans la seconde partie...) Voili, voilou !

**A Kim** : J'adore quand tu me laisses une review ! T'es vraiment pas radine dans les compliments et ça me va droit au coeur ! Merci ! En espérant continuer à t'emmener dans mon monde fictif avec ce nouveau chapitre !


End file.
